


not takin' no calls

by sabinelagrande



Series: born this way [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Backstory, Drunkenness, Gen, Sub Elizabeth Weir, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become something of a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not takin' no calls

It had become something of a tradition. One of them would procure a bottle of the sweet, flowery wine that came from M98-2KZ, and they would meet up in the small room near the top of the west pier. There, all bets were off, no Doctor Weir and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, just Elizabeth and John.

Tonight was no exception. John only had to wave the bottle at Elizabeth before she was hurrying off with him; the week had been stressful for the both of them, and neither of them felt like wasting any time.

"Your turn," Elizabeth said, handing John the bottle.

John accepted it, taking a swig before speaking. "I've read 'The Joy of Submission' three times," he said, continuing their long-running game of Truth and Also Truth.

Elizabeth laughed. " _How_?"

He shrugged. "I had to read it once for a college class, and once I was a little high." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, can't really explain the time in between that. Bad breakup. Your go."

"I had sex with my advisor in grad school," Elizabeth said, letting her head fall back against the wall.

John just kept himself from doing a spit take. "Really?"

"She was gorgeous and very scary," she told him. "And when she asked, I said yes." She took the bottle back, laughing quietly. "She spanked me right on the couch in her office, long after everyone had gone home. For months I was terrified the janitor had heard."

"It's fine," John said dismissively. "They probably thought it was hot."

"I would certainly hope so," she said. "Your turn." She pointed at him with the bottle. "It has to be a good one, after that."

"Hmm." John drummed his fingers on the floor. "I used to play with my brother's sub, and he has no idea. That's like two truths."

"Nicely done," Elizabeth said, giving him the bottle again.

"Quinn," he reminisced. "Very hot. Great big-" He coughed. "Anyway. It was all very hush-hush. If he'd known, my dad would have kicked me out, no question."

"It's okay," Elizabeth said. "My mother-" She stopped to laugh before continuing. "My mother still thinks I'm a switch."

John snorted. "What?"

"She walked in on me and the neighbor- another sub- just, you know, experimenting," she said, pausing to laugh. "She wanted me to be a top so bad, she decided that was what was going on. I've never been able to talk her out of it."

"Whatever makes her happy, I guess," John said. He looked down at the bottle. "Families are depressing. Let's talk about hot tops or something, I don't know."

"No complaints here," Elizabeth said, reaching out for the wine; John took a sip before passing it to her. "Are we allowed to talk about Lorne, or is that a bridge too far?"

John thought about it. "Take another drink."

"I need to tell you something important," she said, half the bottle later, crawling halfway into John's lap. "When you and Rodney finally get together- and you will, you definitely will- you have to promise me."

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Promise you what?"

She looked at him with drunken determination. "Promise me you will never, never tell me what Rodney is like in bed."

John, halfway through a sip of the wine, snorted. "Oh my god, I think it just came out of my nose." He wiped the wine off his face with the back of his hand, taking another sip. He looked askance at Elizabeth. "So, when you finally hook up with Caldwell," he said slyly, "it's okay if I ask you for details, right?"

"I don't see why not," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her, pulling her close. "Awesome."

She buried her face in his neck. "You do not even want to know how much I want him."

"Hey, you never know," John said casually. "I might."

She pulled back, looking at him. "I didn't pick you for the type to ogle a superior officer."

"For a top like him, I'll make an exception."

"I know," she said. "His first mate is totally in love with him."

"Marks?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Yes. You should see the way Marks looks at him."

"You're way hotter than him," John assured her.

"Do you think so?"

He kissed her on the top of the head. "I know so."

They both blinked as the door opened, breaking up the privacy of their little nest. "What the hell is going on in here?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said exuberantly. "Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"About what?" Rodney said skeptically, as John batted at Elizabeth's arm.

"Nothing," John told him. "She's drunk," he added in a too-loud whisper.

"From the look and smell of you, she's not the only one," Rodney replied.

"I do not smell," John said, offended.

"You smell like honeysuckles and liquor."

"Thank you," he said, pleased with himself.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and straightened up, putting on her best serious expression. "Did you need something, Doctor McKay?"

"Oh yes, that was very convincing, Doctor Weir," he said, rolling his eyes. "I've completely forgotten all about you being drunk and on top of the military commander."

John had the urge to say something dirty, but he swallowed it down. "Seriously, Rodney, what do you want?"

"AR-4 is leaving for M30-P32," Rodney said huffily. "Which, I would like to point out, you both asked to be informed of, despite it being in the middle of the night, and no, I couldn't convince anyone else to come out here with a lifesigns detector and find you, despite the fact that I have more important things to be doing."

"You just said it's the middle of the night," John pointed out.

"Exactly," Rodney said, "which is why I was in the lab doing things that can't be interrupted, thank you very much."

"Thank you, Rodney," Elizabeth said. "We'll be right there."

"No, no, no," he replied. "They're already gone, and the two of you are plastered."

"Then why did you come out here?" John said suspiciously.

Rodney sighed. "Oh, because it's not enough that half the senior staff is incommunicado. Here's a radio. Finish your wine. I'll see you in the morning. _Early._ " With that, he left, the door snapping shut behind him.

"Fuck it," John said, reaching for the bottle. "He did say to finish."


End file.
